Love At First Sight
by Danao.g
Summary: This is Hermiones' story. How she copes with being muggle born in a school for witches and wizards, and the likes of Draco Malfoy picking on her for that reason. But their is a slight twist to the story later on so keep reading...


Chapter 1

One dull Sunday morning, the Grangers were sitting down to breakfast. The Granger family has three people in it, Miss Anne Granger, Mr David Granger and their daughter, Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger was a very intelligent girl and was very pretty, with her hazel brown eyes that matched that of her hair. In fact, she was abnormally smart for someone of 11 years of age.

Suddenly her mother says to her, "Hermione are you going to tell me what you got me for my birthday?" It was Anne's birthday tomorrow so she was getting slightly impatient – which I guess we all do around our birthdays.

"No mother!" replies Hermione. "I'm not going to tell you so stop asking me mum! But I wouldn't say no to some wrapping paper to wrap it up for you mother!"

Her father just laughed and said "Theirs some Christmas paper left from last year. Why not use that? It's under the kitchen cupboard."

So Hermione rushed her breakfast…so much that she ended up with the hiccups.

"Oops. Shouldn't have eaten so fast." Hermione giggled in between hiccups. "Well I'd better go get that paper. See you later mum, dad." She went over and gave both of her parents a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't forget to write that letter back to Kirsty!" her father shouted after her.

""Oh thanks for reminding me dad!" she calls back.

So at that she got some paper out from the kitchen cupboard and ran up to her room to wrap her mums present – she got her an organiser – and once she had finished she went to her desk and wrote the letter to Kirsty.

_Dear Kirsty,_

_How are you? I'm fine. It's my mothers' birthday tomorrow, the 16th of June. She'll be 32 this year! I still haven't chosen what high school to go to! And the deadline is two weeks away!_

_Hope you're having more luck than I am!_

_Love Hermione_

She put her mums present under her bed and put the letter in an envelope and took it downstairs and put it in the hall for tomorrow.

The rest of the day went on with-out another near argument over her mothers present and by the time Hermione got to bed, she was almost sleepwalking!

The postman had 3 parcels for Anne's birthday, 2 letters and 3 leaflets. Hermione thanked the postman and asked if he could take the letter for Kirsty with him back to the post office. He said he would.

Hermione thanked him and started to close the door after he'd gone but with a slight glance at the doorstep she saw one more letter addressed to her. She looked at the rest of the address and it gave her he chills, because on it said;

_Hermione Granger_

_Door Step_

_90 Oxford Road_

_Oxfordshire_

_OX1 1RO_

"Strange." She thought. "How would they know where I was standing when I got the letter?"

Suddenly she remembered that she had left the cooker on with eggs and bacon so she ran through the house to the kitchen and got a plate, turned the cooker off and put the plate on a tray to take up to her mum in bed.

"Good morning sleepy heads!" she as she went into her parents room. "Wakey wakey!"

"Go…go…good morning dear." Anne said through a yawn. "why isn't this a surprise!" She said when she saw the breakfast Hermione had made for her. "You always were a gem in the kitchen! I'm just glad that my birthday is on a holiday Monday for you my dear."

"Me too mum." Hermione said. "Hay, I got another letter today! And it's address is weird!"

"What do you mean weird?" her mum asks.

"Umm…well…it doesn't matter. Never mind!"

"Okay honey."

Throughout the day various family members came and went with presents for Anne. Eventually though, Hermione got up to her bedroom and started to read the mysterious letter. It said;

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_You are cordially invited to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will send another owl with the details of what you need to buy, where to get it and how to get the train to Hogwarts. We will expect you to give your reply on whether you with to join our school or not with the next owl that we will send to your home. You will have NO other chance to contact us after the owl has left._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_Head Master to Hogwarts._

"MUM!!!" screamed Hermione. Her mother came running into the room and said worriedly, "What is it darling?"

Hermione gave her mother the letter to read and her mothers face went white as she read it.

"What is this school Hermione? Why did you apply for a school that sounds as strange as this?"

"No mum! I looked at the back of the envelope and it had a crest! Look!" Hermione gave her mother the envelope.

In red wax was indeed a crest.

A lion, a badger, a raven and a snake all surrounding the letter H.


End file.
